1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle body, in particular of a passenger car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A front or rear end region of a vehicle body can have a luggage compartment, an accessories compartment and a passenger compartment that are separated from one another by partition walls. Such a configuration can be found, for example, in rear-drive vehicles that have the luggage compartment arranged in a forward structure of the vehicle body. The luggage compartment and accessories compartment can be closed by a hood. The accessories compartment can be designed as a wet compartment, whereas the luggage compartment should be a dry compartment that is sealed off from the environment when the hood is closed. Effective sealing of the luggage compartment can be complicated depending on the shape of the vehicle body.
EP 0 838 388 A1 discloses a self-supporting vehicle body for a passenger car. A vehicle body supporting structure in a region assigned to an accessories compartment and body parts of body paneling that surround this region of the vehicle body supporting structure are produced asymmetrically with respect to the center of gravity of the vehicle and are made at least in part of a material having a reduced weight relative to the remainder of the vehicle body supporting structure and relative to the remainder of the body paneling.
The invention was made in view of the above-described problems and an object of the invention is to provide a vehicle body of the type mentioned above that can achieve effective luggage compartment sealing in a comparatively simple manner.